Oka-san
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Es una historia por el día de la madre, es un NejiSaku; Neji recuerda que pasó con su madre, los bellos, tristes momentos que pasó con ella y en esos recuerdos también está un chica la cual empezó a tener sentimientos. Ella y él recordaran a esa mujer que los cuidó siempre la cual es su: Oka-san. NOTA: no es incesto.


_**Quiero avisar que es un NejiSaku, y espero que les guste, porque lo hice muy feliz.**_

**Oka-san **

Era un bello día en la aldea oculta de la hoja, se podía apreciar el cielo azul con nubes blancas, el césped verde, las casas, los ciudadanos haciendo lo habitual y lo que hacían siempre, pero este no era un día normal en cambio era un día muy feliz ya que era el "Día de la Madre" todos los niños se acercaban a sus madres para darles sus respectivos regalos un poco nerviosos con la misma duda de que si le gustará; pero como todos sabemos que aunque a los demás sea lo más feo para la madre es lo más bello que pudieron darle y con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo y besándolos les decía gracias con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

La Guerra había acabado hace unos dos años atrás hubieron muchos fallecidos, tanto niños como jóvenes o viejos ; las madres que sus hijos fallecieron en la guerra iban a visitarlos o era al revés los hijos visitaban las tumbas de sus madres que pudieron morir como ninjas en batalla o por un ataque que les cayó y como eran civiles no pudieron hacer nada para esquivarlos, y claro que hubo lágrimas.

Pero muy lejos de ahí en una casa muy hermosa o más específico en un florería, se encontraba Ino Yamanaka arreglando las flores que su familia vendía, en eso escuchó el timbre de la puerta de cuando entraba un cliente así que con una voz calmada y alegre dijo:

-Mucho gusto que se le ofrece- con una sonrisa amigable pero luego se la borró al ver quien era y lo cambió por una sonrisa burlona.- Frentona! A los años, ya extrañaba ver esa frente.- decía burlonamente.

A Sakura con una vena en la frente le contestó.- Si cerda yo también te extrañaba pero pensaba que si entraba aquí no habría espacio ya que lo ocupas todo con tu gordo trasero.- dijo aún cabreada pero con un tono de burla.

-Ja! que gracioso.- suénese el sarcasmo de Ino.- Pero en serio frente hace tiempo que no te veo, eso de ser la esposa del patriarca del Clan Hyuga te consume mucho.- dijo Ino mirándola y vio que llevaba un kimono de color rosa pastel muy bello, fino y caro.- Es gracioso verte con kimono y saber que antes ni aguantabas pornertelo y ahora todo el día lo tienes.- decía con una sonrisa.

Sakura dejando escarpar un suspiro.- Si eso ya lo sé pero te acostumbras de llevarlo.- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a sentar en el mostrador e Ino se ponía a su costado.- Cerda mejor bájate o sino rompes el mostrador.- dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Ahora le tocaba a Ino tener una vena en la frente.- Cállate frente!.- gritó muy molesta.- Donde queda esa Sakura que debe ser educada con todos.- dijo mirándolo enojada.- Le podía decir a alguien que me molestas y estarías en problemas con tu esposito.- dijo ahora con burla pero se calló y se enojó al ver que ni la pelaban porque estaba oliendo una flor que estaba en mostrador.- Oye me escuchas!-decía muy cabreada.

-Hay cerda eres muy ruidosa, y eso de que Neji se va a molestar conmigo estas muy equivocada, él sería incapaz de enojarse conmigo por "faltarte" el respeto, porque él sabe cómo es nuestra relación de amigas.- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Acerca de Neji frente quisiera saber cómo es que terminaron juntos, de que yo sepa nunca se habían hablado.- dijo Ino pensativa.

-Eso es un secreto Ino-cerda pero solo te digo algo.- dijo haciéndose la misteriosa.- Ven acércate nadie debe saberlo.- dijo haciéndole una señal de que se acerque e Ino así lo hizo.- Su madre tuvo mucho que ver.- dijo en un susurró dejando a Ino con más dudas.

-Frente que tiene que ver la madre de Neji en esto.- dijo muy confundida mirándola interrogante, pero Sakura se hacía la loca.- Maldita frente, cuando lo quieres el testaruda.- dijo molesta.-Pero me puedes decir esto: Que tan bueno es Neji en la cama?- dijo mirándola esperando que le diga esa duda.

Sakura se puso roja de pies a cabeza parecía un tomate maduro.- CERDA!.- gritó muy avergonzada y molesta por esa pregunta.-Como me puedes decir eso nunca te lo diré eres una cerda y esto me lo confirma.- dijo muy molesta y bajándose del mostrador.

-Pero debe ser muy bueno ya que tú y él tuvieron un linda hija eso significa que lo hicieron con ganas.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola al vre como su amiga se ponía muy roja parecía la luz de un semáforo cuando está en rojo.-Y hablando de la hija que la hicieron con ganas donde está.- dijo buscándola por la tienda.

Sakura recuperándose del sonrojo respondió.- Hinata quería pasar un tiempo con ella.- dijo mirándola un poco molesta por lo que dijo de lo de muchas ganas aunque debía admitir que tenía razón la muy cerda.- Ya cerda debo irme ya que tengo que hacer cosas del Clan no fue muy placentero pasarla contigo.

-Chau frente cuídate.- dijo Ino con sarcasmo porque tenía que ser amigable si ella tampoco lo hizo luego se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

Sakura siguió caminando por la aldea en eso vio la montaña donde estaba los rostro de todos los hokages, aún le daba una nostalgia muy grande al ver los rostro del tercer hokage y la quinta Hokage ya que con los dos había pasado tiempo ellos fueron muy especiales para ella; pero sonrió al ver el rostro de su mejor con su gran sonrisa zorruna al final Naruto consiguió su sueño de ser Hokage; recordó al equipo 7 cuando eran niños, Kakashi seguía siendo ninja y lo veía de vez en cuando, pero Sasuke murió en la batalla le di una tristeza porque lo apreciaba y lo quería como un hermano así que le dolía porque el, Naruto y Kakashi eran muy especiales para ella, igual que los demás novatos y el equipo Gai; pero Neji era el amor de su vida la persona que más amaba con Neji aprendió lo que era amor; siguió caminando hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage.

Al llegar se encontró con Hinata y Naruto jugando con su hija.- Holas chicos, hola mi amor.- dijo mirando a su hija, la cual al verla corrió muy feliz abrazándole la pierna, su hija tenía dos años.- Chicos ya me tengo que ir y gracias por cuidarla.- dijo con una sonrisa la cual los dos respondieron.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan sabes que nosotros queremos mucho a Aiko-chan, y la cuidaremos y mimaremos siempre; Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto como siempre muy feliz.

-Cuando quieras la cuidaremos, Saskura-chan.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa muy linda.- Toma Hana-chan- Hinata le dio algo envuelto a la hija de Neji que muy nerviosa se lo entregó a su mamá.

-De..li da de las mades.- dijo y traduciéndolo fue: Feliz día de las madres. Sakutra muy feliz lo abrió y vio que era un retrato de los tres que eran Neji, ella y su hija las dos sonriendo y pues Neji con una mueca que con el tiempo Sakura descubrió que era una sonrisa, abrazó muy feliz a su hija diciéndole gracias, y también a la familia Uzumaki.

Luego de despedirse de Naruto y Hinata, se fueron a sus hogares muy felices, su hija tenía los ojos perlas igual que su padre pero tenía el cabello color lila, era muy linda y salió expresiva como su mamá siempre tenía una sonrisa que alegraba la casa igual que su madre; y esas dos tenían un poder muy grande de control con el líder del clan Hyuga ya que amaba a las dos mucho.

Al llegar a su hogar no había ningún empleado ya que Sakura les dio el día libre por este gran día; era como las cinco de la tarde, y a Sakura se le vino una gran idea la cual era hacer una noche de campo sería el nombre más adecuado ya que comerían en la noche bajo las estrellas.

* * *

Neji estaba mirando una lápida que estaba en una montaña y al costado de la lápida había un hermoso árbol de cerezos; Neji estaba muy concentrado en la tumba que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era; su rostro tenía una sonrisa triste en la tumba había unas bellas flores de diferentes especies y unas cuantas velas que adornaban muy bello el lugar.

Hace tiempo que no venía aquí ya que con el trabajo como jefe del clan, el papeleo y las misiones no tenía mucho tiempo en venir ya que con el tiempo que le quedaba lo utilizaba para pasarla con su linda hija y su guapa esposa que se metieron en su vida en forma sorpresiva pero ya no quería sacarlas de ahí nunca ya que ellas lo complementaban y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

_En la casa secundaria del Clan Hyuga se encontraban unas hermosas mujeres específicamente dos, una con ojos de un bellos color perla, de cabello lacio color castaño y un bello kimono; y una mujer de cabellos color rubio y unos ojos color azul muy hermosa con ropa jounnin, estaban tomando el té._

_-Hay Mebuki como extraño ser ninja.- decía la de ojos perla mirándola un poco triste.- Pero deje de ser ninja para pasar más tiempo con mi hijo, yo creo que tú también deberías hacerlo, no es que me moleste que dejes a Sakura-chan conmigo pero ella merece también a su madre.- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa._

_Mebuki la miró.- Tienes razón pero si no soy ninja que voy a hacer, tu sabes que practiqué mucho para ser ninja, y mi esposo no puede mantenernos tú ya sabes que el sueldo ninja es muy misio estos tiempos, espero que más adelante mejore.- dijo con pesar tomando su té._

_-Si ya lo sé, pero sabes algo me duele mucho.- dijo agarrándose donde estaba el corazón.- mi esposo falleció hace unos meses pero la herida no cierra, y mi hijo tiene un odio una mirada muy fría, ya no expresa sentimientos, y especialmente con ese sello, verlo así me duele mucho.- dijo llorando._

_Mebuki solo la abrazó._

_Neji miraba la escena y como dijo su madre su mirada no tenía sentimientos estaba fija en ella pero parecía que no le importaba solo se dedicaba a ver, en eso sintió que le jalaron la manga de la ropa, así que volteó y se encontró con una niña de cabellos rosados y ojos jade que tenía la mirada llena de lágrimas._

_No supo en ese entonces porque le dolió verla llorar, ese dolor era muy grande, y aunque lo intente disimular era casi igual de doloroso al ver a su madre así._

En ese momento no sabía porque le dolía, pero ahora podía decirlo porque aun que eranmuy pequeños él ya había empezado a sentir amor por ella, y ahora era mucho más fuerte; y como le hubiera gustado en ese momento a ver cambiado y así tendría muchos momentos felices con su madre.

_Era un noche lluviosa Neji estaba durmiendo pero se levantó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta así que se levantó y se puso en la ventana para ver y le pareció extraño al ver a unos ambus en la puerta, vio salir a su madre y vio como su madre abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego se quedó callada y empezó a llorar, y entró a la casa._

_Con un gran silencio bajó a la sala y vio a su madre en el sillón llorando:_

_-No es justo, porque las personas buenas mueres, ahora que pasara con Sakurita.- decía y Neji no sabía de que hablaba su madre en ese momento._

No entendía porque lloraba y luego le afectó demasiado encontrarla por la calle llorando bajo un árbol se le acercó y ella le confesó que sus padres fallecieron; el de ese momento paró con ella, ellos dos sufrieron lo mismo y desde pequeño empezó su amistad con la Haruno.

_-Chicos los dejo tengo que hacer algo.- dijo mi madre terminando su cena parándose y despidiéndose, aunque no sabía porque en ese momento el la sintió que estaba atrás de la puerta era un gran shinobi a sus catorse años._

_Sakura que comía lo miró por unos momentos.- Neji sabes porque se fue Oka-san se fue.- dijo mirándolo interrogante._

_Neji como siempre fríamente respondió.- No escuchaste que dijo que se iba a arreglar cosas.- dijo comiendo, su madre la sentía atrás de la puerta, no entendía que era lo que quería._

Ja en ese momento no lo descubrió pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que su madre quería emparejarlo con Sakura y al final resultó porque ahora era felizmente casado, con la mujer que más ama en el mundo.

-NEJI!- fue sacado de sus recuerdos al escuchar que lo llamaban y luego se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas con la luna estaban en el cielo alumbrando el lugar.

Volteó y vio a su esposa cargando una cesta con comida, llevaba un kimono hermoso de color celeste que resaltaban sus curvas, y a su costado estaba su hija con un kimono también y se le hizo tan mona.

-Otou-san- decía la niñita echándose a correr hacia su padre muy feliz y Neji la recibió con los brazos abiertos con una pequeña sonrisa por lo efusiva que era su hija.

-Mi amor vinimos a cenar contigo.- dijo Sakura llegando y sentándose al lado de su esposo con una sonrisa triste al ver la tumba, Hana miró la tumba y dijo:

-Abela.- traducido abuela con una sonrisa mirando la tumba.

Los dos padres sonrieron y les hubiera gustado que su hija la conociera, ya que la madre de Neji quería tener una nieta y murió antes de que nazca.

_En un hospital se podía apreciar a Sakura curando a los ninjas que llegaban heridos por la batalla contra los zetzus blancos, en eso decidió ir a la batalla para ayudar y al llegar estuvo peleando; en eso pasó un tiempo cuando escuchó un grito de dolor el cual reconoció y corrió lo más rápido que pudo y vio a lo lejos a la madre de Neji y como ella la había cuidado y querido ella también la consideraba una madre._

_-oka-san vas a estar bien.- decía mientras la curaba pero sabía que eso era mentira, pero quería aferrase a esa esperanza._

_-Pe..que..ña estoy fe..liz de a ver si..do una ma..dre para ti, y espe..ro que tú, Ne..ji y ella.- dijo agarrando su vientre haciendo que Sakura sus ojos al ver que sabía su secreto.- es..ten bi..en, y de co..mo lo sé por ca..sualidad lo es..cuché cuan..do lo hablabas con Hi..nata.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Sé feliz con mi hi..jo ya que tú lo a..mas.-_

_Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.-N-Neji me odia y no sé porque pero le prometo que haré lo posible para estar con él otra vez.- dijo con lágrimas pero con una sonrisa triste._

_-jejeje se que lo lo..graras ya sa..bes que Ne..ji es un cabe..zón.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Cui..date.- fue lo último que djio._

Sakura aún recordaba eso y siempre le dolía; en eso en la tumba dejó un foto de la madre de Neji y su madre Mebuki las cuales las dos habían muerto y también pusieron las fotos de sus respectivos padres.

-Vamos a comer.- dijo Sakura para romper el silencio que se formó, Neji asintió y su hija también; así los tres bajaron de empezaron a cenar y al terminar decidieron que era hora de dormir así que guardaron todo y empezaron a bajar la montaña, pero en eso Neji y Sakura voltearon a ver la tumba donde decía:

**Akina Hyuga descansa en paz aquí, y junto a ella**

**Siempre estarán las personas que siempre la quisieron.**

**Fue una gran mujer, esposa, madre y amiga.**

**Siempre estarás en nuestro corazón.**

Pero en eso se vio como cuatro sombras las cuales fueron siéndose visibles aparecían y no sabían si fue una jugarreta de su mente o si pasó pero vieron a; Akina Hyuga que tenía una sonrisa y luego se volteaba e iba corriendo done estaban Hizashi Hyuga, Mebuki Haruno y Kisashi Haruno que estaban más alejados.

Solo sonrieron y siguieron su camino muy feliz:

-Gracias Oka-san.- dijeron los dos y se miraron y se dieron un beso tierno en los labios.

_**FIN...**_

_**Que tal les gustó, espero que sí, y no se olviden de dejar reviews.**_

_**No se como se me ocurrió... será por que mi madre me para diciendo que tengo que darle un regalo para el día de la madre, y yo como se me olvidé me fui a comprar a última hora; y lo que da más mala suerte es que después de seis días es su cumpleaños y pide otro regalo.**_

_**T.T no es justo mi monedero se vuelve misio así.**_

_**Bye bye.**_


End file.
